1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing member that can be mounted to a fixed member to be fixed to a printed circuit board and that is used for fixing the fixed member to the printed circuit board, and also relates a mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of electronic components are mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). The electronic components need to be fixed to the printed circuit board and, therefore, a fixing member to which the electronic components are attached is often fixed to the printed circuit board (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (JP-Y) No. 5-35592, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2002-151191, JP-A No. 11-111407, JP-A No. 9-330753, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open (JP-U) No. 5-27969, and JP-A No. 2005-310626). Conventional art will be described below by way of example.
As shown in FIG. 9, conventionally, to fix an electronic component 84 to a printed circuit board 82, a fixing member 80 is mounted to the electronic component 84 and the fixing member 80 is fixed to the printed circuit board 82 by soldering.
More specifically, the fixing member 80 includes a male connector portion 88 and the male connector portion 88 comprises a plurality of arm portions 87F, 87N having lug portions 99F, 99N, which are respectively formed at the tip ends thereof and are inserted into an insertion opening 90 in the printed circuit board 82.
The lug portions 99 are engaged with an opening edge 90E when inserted into the insertion opening 90. After the male connector portion 88 is inserted into the insertion opening 90 and the lug portions 99 are engaged with the opening edge 90E, the lug portions 99 are joined to the printed circuit board 82 by soldering so as to fix the fixing member 80.
When inserting the male connector portion 88 into the insertion opening 90, the male connector portion 88 may be inserted with its arm portions 87 inclined with respect to the opening edge 90E in some cases. If an inclination angle θ with respect to a direction normal to the insertion opening 90 becomes excessively large, tip ends of the lug portions 99 come in contact with an area peripheral to the insertion opening 90 and lug portions 99 are not guided to the insertion opening 90.